The Legacy Ends
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: The legacy of the Jigsaw Killer has been going on for decades by now...as in, the horrific traps are remembered even today. Yet, every copycat was either slaughtered by loyal cultists or arrested quickly. However, one escaped radar...one built a facility...and this facility is where the final legacy will be started, ended...this is the last game. M is as high as I can go...


Chapter One, POV ? ?

…..

"Hello, Alia. I want to play a game."

Alia seems a bit dazed as her eyes readjust to her surroundings, and to the feeling that her feet do not touch the ground. She sees that she's in a room covered, nearly everywhere, with pointed objects. Needles, syringes, nails, and rubar. There are also 8 screws in the main cardinal direction and diagonal directions. She's suspended about 10 inches above the ground, an area where there is nothing but a cold, hard floor, and everywhere else there are those aforementioned objects, in the walls and floor. But then...she sees a very small thing. It has black, matted hair, a black tuxedo, and white gloves. It has a pair of red Mary Jane shoes, but that isn't the thing that really disturbs her. No...it's the face, white and almost wooden, with a protruding brow, painted red lips, lines down the mouth and chin connotating a ventriloquist dummy-like mouth, and harrowing black eyes with red irises. She can see a glint on its shoes..metal plated soles, obviously to prevent it from being pierced.

"I see you are awake now. I know you may be confused about who I am, and what I'm doing to you. Well, you don't know me, but...I know you. Like many others, however, I wish I didn't."

"You are a normal employee at a plastic company, making a living like all the others. However, your job isn't enough, simply supervising isn't enough. When you aren't spending time brown-nosing your superiors, or cheating on your husband with the wealthy old man down your street, you are blackmailing or coercing your fellow colleagues and your "friends", earning whatever you want. No matter how much your continuous raises earn you, you never have enough to satisfy you."

"So, of course, you lie to others, cheat them, and force them to bend like clay to your demands, or slander their reputation or get them fired for possibly being a pain in your neck. Needless to say, your words sting, like needles piercing a person's skin. That's why you're here today, Alia. You are so ungrateful to be alive...ruining other people's lives simply because you're always wanting more, taking and never giving. You need to learn that the pain you leave unto others for your own selfish desires, pardon the language, is taking a stab at getting what you want for no other purpose than you getting it. So, let me explain this test to you."

"You are a beautiful woman, as standards go. Fair skin as tan as light caramel, a thin, curvy body that attracts others to you, and a high set of makeup skills truly works at endorsing your thick lips and jade eyes. With your chocolate brown hair that is highlighted in blonde streaks, all made better with the beauty products you buy from your peer's money, no wonder that elderly man wants to sleep with you. Yet, none of that can help you now. Only a will to survive."

"What does that have to do with your test? Because beauty is only skin deep. To test that, you must go skin deep to see how hideous you truly are. Yet, you can be redeemed. Inside this room, there are hundreds of sharp objects, poised in front of high-pressured air vents. In one minute from when you start, they will all eject and pierce you like a knife through butter, albeit with much more blood. Only you can determine whether or not you can escape this room. But how is that? This room locks from the outside, and when I leave this room, I will lock it. Do not worry, for you have the key inside you."

The puppet-like thing walks to her and taps her stomach. She, wearing her business clothes, can feel that the finger is not hard like wood, but cannot feel what it truly is, no doubt. She struggles, attempting to kick the puppet, but it only strains the chains that bind her greed to her possible demise.

"In your abdomen walls, I have attached a key to your flesh via surgery, and you must pull it out with a nail. Your lies sting, and ruin lives, for your own gain. We will see if you are now willing to sacrifice your flesh and blood to stay alive. Remember, when and if you gain the key, you must walk over these nails to the door, and use the key to escape in time, before your own sins come back to sting you. Live or die, Alia Sarah Sinte're. Make your choice."

The puppet lays a large nail on the spot where she has space, walks out of the room, and closes the door. He pulls a detonator out of his tuxedo, and presses the button to activate the one minute timer. Oh, I apologize.

…..

Chapter 1, POV FP The Jigsaw Killer.

Did I go into my narrative in the third person? Sorry, I occasionally do that. Shall we watch through that camera installed via doorknob? I'll check on my camera tablet.

Hmmmm...she really does seem determined. She's tearing open her stomach, frantically trying to rip out the bloody key, and stepping over the needles and other such objects, to reach the door. She's bleeding heavy amounts from her wound, and she recoils from every step as they injure her. Yet, the timer is only a few seconds away. I turn around to see if I'll greet silence or a badly injured woman. To my surprise, I see the latter. I didn't expect her to do something hard without crying out to someone else to do it for her, but, everyone has a chance for redemption. I must give her a chance, to pass the other tests.

"Congratulations, Alia. You have proved you have the basic instinct to live, at least to gain a few more material possessions I imagine. yet, nonetheless, you endured pain to survive. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive. But I can feel...you are much more grateful. Now, you must use the medicine cabinet along the wall and attempt your next test. Others have lost so much to your hands. But next, you will lose very much at your own colleague's hands. Be wise."

She's too weak right now to do anything to me, allowing me to walk through my passageway that only fits a walking height size for me, or others at my short stature.

However, I don't think anyone has the short views that I do of the ungrateful socialites currently ready to take their greatest tests. Yet, no one will, because no one else…

….SAW it.

(Send pun hate mail to me if you want. More will be explained later, in true SAW fashion, most likely out of order. Hope at least one person enjoys today's undershown but overtold trap. The next one might be quite shocking [or not]. Read or not, make your choice.)


End file.
